The Lone Wolf and The Hunter
by mobius.flame
Summary: He has always been the hunter the wolf among his prey killing them as he wants. Now after he lost his pack and alone once more he is now being stalk himself. And this predator has been hunting a lot longer than him. Now its a life and death situation where anything could happen to our lone wolf.
1. Chapter 1 - Taken

**Welcome readers to my second new story. This is something I thought about when reading few predator stories and came to me. So please enjoy my story and if you have anything you like to say please leave a review or pm me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Taken<strong>

_The wolf might be strong but as long it is alone it will always be vulnerable to other predators..._

As he stood there looking at the leaving ship, Noble Six knew this was the end for him. He stepped out of the mass driver dropping down beside Emile body. Emile's helmet was off and he was looking up at sky with a thin smile on his face, his eyes still open. An Elite was lying beside him with Emile kukri knife still imbedded in its neck. Kneeling down Noble Six closed his eyes as he looked upon his brother Spartan letting out a small whisper, "Spartans never die." Reaching behind Emile, Noble Six activated the suit's overload making sure the Covenant never could desecrate his brother remains or use the MJOlNIR technology against humanity. Before leaving the body he retrieves Emile's kukri sheath, shotgun, and his dog tags. He attached the knife to his right thigh while placing the shotgun on his back; the magnetic strips keep it in place. He slid the tags into a pouch with three other tags.

Jumping down from the platform he landed among bodies of fallen Covenant and marines. He moves the marines' bodies searching them as he loaded every pouch with ammo for his DMR and shotgun. As he finishes searching the last body he gave a look around seeing no ships in the sky yet. Pulling up his UGPS he quickly scans the area around me using the last known records. There was an underground bunker located several klicks away towards the mountains. Looking out towards the mountains Noble Six let out a sigh as he thought, _Hopefully it will still be intact and I can get some rest before Covenant move in and finish me off._ Checking his DMR once more he set off in light jog towards it.

From one of the few remaining trees in the area a figure could be made out watching Noble Six jog away. The figure was easily seven feet tall with black dreadlocks coming from the back of the mask that encompasses its face. The figure has watched Noble Six since he has first killed those Zealots so long ago. It had watched him fight and survive against forces that numbered in the hundreds by himself. It's people had decided to stay out of such a universal conflict and only take those who were deem worthy and would most likely parish on the battlefield. It had decided this one would be worthy. It let out a soft purr as it suddenly vanish from the tree with no sign of it ever being there.

_My motion tracker must be on the fritz or detecting some type of animal cause that's the fifth time it has shown a contact behind me._ His DMR was raised up and pointed in the direction the contact had appeared. He slowly scans the area once more before resuming walking towards the bunker. He had entered the remains of what to seem to be a small village or compound that was in ruin and the ground was turn into glass in some areas and other areas it was cover completely in sand. Banshees had been flying overhead constantly but the sand being kicked up kept him relatively in cover. He finally walks up onto a platform allowing him to finally see an overview of the area and to see what was ahead. His heart drop at the sight he saw.

Drop ships were sweeping the area and the heat from the glassing had turned the night into day. There were skeletons littering the ground with some melted into the ground. They weren't just bones of adults. There were bones of children that could be seen as well. Six teeth clinched in anger at the sight of this his blood rising. He looked into the sky before closing his eyes once more. _I am sorry Jorge I couldn't save Reach._ Reaching into one more of his pouches he pulls out four sets of dog tags. Each one represents his fallen brothers and sister. _I hope you made it off Jun someone needs to remember us, because I am going take as many of these bastards with me._

A Phantom flies over head with a front mounting gun aiming towards him before letting off several rounds. He quickly ducks behind cover as the rounds impacted into it spraying plasma around the edges of it. Poking his head around the corner he could see several grunts, a pack of Kig-Yars, and two Sangheili Minor. Taking a deep breath he raises his DMR up in one hand with a frag grenade in his left. He watched until the Sangheili were side by side before throwing the grenade between them causing roars to be released by both them before it went of sending them flying. The grunts were soon running around in panic as the Kig-Yar tried to keep order. Rising out of his cover he started firing his DMR as he entered what he believe was his last stand.

It watched him fight through wave after wave of it enemies. The figure was still cloaked and was now hidden in a building watching him from a window. It's kind has come across similar beings but they have never been able to take one alive since they always work in groups and were usually killed in battles they are observed in. It anger rose as it thought that he might die here and it will be denied it's trophy. It watches as a break in the waves of enemies allowing him a brief break. It quickly decided that it will take the prey away from here and be the first to have this type of trophy. It quickly drops from the window landing on ground without kicking up sand as it slowly moves towards him.

His heart beat loudly in his chest as he loads the shotgun with the last few shells he had. The DMR was already empty and was broken after being used as a club on an Elite Major. The building Six occupied was mostly standing still but the outside had been blacken. He had taken occupancy in an empty elevator shaft allowing him most protection. As his eyes close trying to calm his heart the motion tracker goes off alerting him that something was approaching him.

He quickly pumps the shotgun sliding the round into the chamber as he come out of the elevator scanning the area. The unknown object was moving towards his direction slowly as if it was stalking him. His eyes were trained down the hall looking for anything. He notices a figure masked by a shimmer moving down the hallway towards him. _That doesn't look like an Elite or a Brute so what the hell is that?_

Raising the shotgun he aims it towards the figure speaking out towards it, "You have five seconds to show yourself. If you don't I will open fire. Five. Four. Three. Tw…. Oh shit!"

Six couldn't even get two words out of his mouth before three red dots appeared from what he believes was the head. When he notices them he could see a bright blue and white energy projectile flying towards him causing him to roll away. Six quickly got back on his knees his shotgun to his shoulder but the shimmer was gone once more with the motion tracker silent. His eyes scanned the area trying to find the shimmer once more. Suddenly a loud creak could be heard above him causing him to advert his gaze up at ceiling. There above him was the figure once more hanging from the ceiling.

Before Six could move the shotgun to point it up at the creature it drops down slamming into him and pinning him down. Looking up at the shimmer, he watches as the shimmer suddenly comes into view. A large humanoid creature stood on top of him with it straddling his chest. It was easily over seven feet tall with dreadlocks coming from the back of some mask that cover it's face. The figure was wearing an armor and mesh combination. The armor was mostly covering its chest and shoulders with some on its wrist and thighs. Its body was covered in wire mesh that even went under it's armor.

Six struggles beneath the figure trying to get it off but it wouldn't budge for some reason. Raising his head he spoke through gritted teeth, "Get the hell off of me!"

The figure leans forward bringing it's mask closer to his face staring into his visor. He heard clicking noises coming from it before a voice came from it sounding robotic, "My prey."

The three red dots appear once more coming from an attachment on its mask training on Six's body. Another attachment appear from it's shoulder that glowed bright as it aim towards his body as well. Six continued to struggle against the figure till a shock coursed through his system causing him to seize up and shut down his body. His chest still move showing that he was alive but was unconscious.

The figure searches his body looking in each pouch. It moves it's hands towards his neck finding his dog tags that he kept hidden. The figure looked at it carefully running it's fingers over engraving tracing out what it said.

Russ  
>Lieutenant<br>B312  
>A+<p>

When the Covenant finally returned to the area they couldn't find a trace of the Demon they had fought. Only sign they could find was an impression in the floor of a building. The Unggoy and Kig-Yar were spooked chattering about some supernatural event. The Elites were even unnerved about this news. They never noticed a shimmer leaving the surface of the planet easily avoiding the ships in orbit before completely disappearing from the area.


	2. Chapter 2 - Awaken

**Chapter 2 – Awaken**

_The lone wolf must use all of its skills to preserve and survive in the predator filled jungle…_

The first thing that ran through Russ mind as he awoke was where the hell was he at. He had awoken falling through the sky face first with a jungle beneath him. His hands quickly look for something to help slow him down as he fell. As the tree line came closer he curl his body into ball as he pump the gel layer in his suit to highest level to prepare for impact. However, a parachute appears from his back slowing his fall but not enough to stop him from crashing through the canopy.

His body jerks as the parachute catch on a branch suspending him in midair. Reaching to his shoulder he grasps the kukri that was still there using it to slice the parachute straps off of him allowing him to drop to the ground. As he hit the ground he immediately roll coming up on a knee his eyes already scanning the area. Taking a moment he uses it to check himself over. _Looks like I was given a DMR with ammo for my weapons. Who would do such a thing? _

Standing up he started to make his way through the trees as he kept his eyes open. The jungle was dense and he could barely make his way without moving through some type of foliage. As he continue to move steadily on he could see a clearing ahead. Moving quicker he comes out onto a cliff with a view that stops him in his tracks. The cliff over looked more jungle with a lone mountain with something metal sticking out. In the sky were multiple planets that he never seen before. Suddenly a loud roar could be heard causing him to quickly turn around his DMR shifting from point to point looking for a target to shoot. _What was that?_

* * *

><p>It had waited the proper amount of time allowing its prey the opportunity to get its feet settle and have a fighting chance. It had wash its body in ceremonial oils and made its self-ready with its armaments before stepping out of the ship to cloak it. It took off its mask to breath in the planets air as a sense of pride filled it as it knew it will have the rarest prize in the galaxy. Rearing its head back it let out a loud roar sending every creature nearby scurrying away as it place its mask back on before setting off.<p>

* * *

><p>Russ ties the last knot in the vine before checking the surrounding area for any signs that would expose what he has done. Nodding his head in approval he move back onto the path he made earlier. The forest has been silent since that roar had ripped through the area sending all the animals in area scurrying. He starts to move quickly through the underbrush towards a small cave he found earlier. Staying crouch he move through the brush watching his footstep.<p>

His eyes were scanning the nearby trees as he move along finally reaching the hidden cave he found. Quickly climbing into it he pulled down some leaves over the entrance making it harder to see. He carefully watches the area outside the cave through some of the opening in the leaves his body not moving an inch. Looking up to his motion tracker he notices a red dot circling the area around him. _It has to be that alien that captured me._

Suddenly a counter weight trap to his left was set off causing a trunk to fall to the ground. As he shifts his gun to point in that direction another trap to his right go off. _The damn thing is playing with me. _Giving a quick glance up to corner of his HUD he didn't see anything on it. _Shit! It stopped moving_.

Suddenly three red dots came from a tree in front of him slowly tracing across the area till it settle above his head. _Oh shit._ Russ quickly dive out of the cave a ball of energy was launch from the tree above the cave causing the roof to collapse. As he came up on his knee he began to fire rapidly into area where the dots originally from. As the rounds bit into the area, a shimmering figure jumps from the tree towards a different tree's limb.

_Oh no you don't, _Russ thought as he grabs the only plasma grenade he had and throwing it towards that tree. The grenade landed on the tree before the alien could land and began to pulsate. The alien landed on the tree and try to jump off once more but the grenade went off destroying the tree and sending the alien to the ground.

Russ switches out for his shotgun as he slowly gets closer to the alien. It still look same from last time he met it with black hair like appendages coming from its head its skin that could be seen was yellowish color with brown and black coloring in it there was more armor on it this time with it covering its shoulders, chest, back, groin, and thighs with wire mesh appearing in some areas. It still had a mask on its face hiding it from his view. As he nudges its arm with his boot a long silver pole appear out one of its hands almost skewering his head.

Rolling away from it he loses his shotgun in the underbrush and quickly pulls out his kukri with his right hand and his combat knife in his left. He quickly flips the combat knife around to hold it reverse while he stood up. The alien was also standing up with the pole being held in both hands as it let out a noise that was mix of growling and purring. Russ rolls his shoulders as he look towards it before calling out, "Come get me!"

* * *

><p>It blood was pumping fast as it duel with its prey. The prey had mange to get it de-cloaked and into melee weapon combat. It was surprise that its ki'cti-pa did not take the prey head when it had feigned unconsciousness. It twirls its ki'cti-pa in its hands as it continues to make strikes at the prey. The prey had constantly dodged its strikes with either simple movements or with the two knives it held. It thrust once more aiming for it head but its ki'cti-pa was caught between the prey knives.<p>

The prey calls out something at it in the ooman language before the prey pushes its hands in opposite direction causing the ki'cti-pa to fly away. It watches as its weapon fly into the underbrush as the prey slams its fist into the alien face causing it to take few steps back. The prey calls something out again in the ooman language that the alien finally decided to translate it. Listening to the translation it heard that the prey wanted to know what it was. Deciding to honor it request it let out one word, "Yautja."

* * *

><p>The name Yautja continues to ring in his ear as Russ continues to fight it. After taking away the spear it had been using, blades appear from some wrist gauntlets it had on. He had try blocking the Yautja blades with his combat knife but it had cut through it completely and nearly cut through his shielding if he hadn't rolled away in time. He now was just dodging the weapon left and right while trying get strike on his own against the Yautja but constantly bounces off its armor.<p>

After another swing from the Yautja aim at his chest cause him to spring backwards few feet holding the kukri in front of him. Studying the Yautja he begin to move to his right while it move to its left as they slowly walk around in a circle. Suddenly it leapt across at him swing downwards aiming to split him in half. Suddenly everything seem to slow down as he quickly move to the side bringing the kukri down onto the black wrist guard that was on its left arm damaging it causing sparks to come from it. Looking down at the wrist a roar emanated from the Yautja as it attention turns back to him.

A rumble could be heard as it hands go to its helmet pulling cords from it letting out hissing with each plug. It hands grasp its mask before pulling it off to show a creature that was similar to the elites with four mandibles around a mouth. Its eyes were dark as they lock onto him. It made a clicking noise as it assume a stance once more. Getting himself ready he looks at its face studying it. Suddenly the Yautja said something that he understood again, "Come and get me."

_Cheeky bastard it can speak English_, Russ thought as he ready himself. He held his kukri again in front of him as he the Yautja got ready as well before they both rush at each other.


End file.
